Song-Fiction: Young Justice
by 3DPhantom
Summary: There's a reason the team has a resident songbird. This is a series of One-Shot Song-Fictions (Copyright rules applied) about the team, and primarily Robin! WARNING: Graphic themes. Humor, angst, self-harm, suicidal, family, friendship; hopefully all worth reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I take suggestions and requests! Not all of them will be Robin-centric, he's just my favorite. X)
1. Failsafe Recovery

**A/N: **This story is set shortly after Failsafe. Only slash is SuperMartian (M'gannXConner) and maybe a little pre-Spitfire (WallyXArtemis). Very fluffy/angsty. Characters are Robin (Dick Grayson), Superboy (Conner), Ms. Martian (M'gann), Aqualad (Kaldur), Kid Flash (Wally), and Artemis.

Know that I wrote this from midnight to three in the morning, though the grammar is still dramatically correct. It's the way I think a song-fic should be done, not with just inserted lyrics copied from the internet, but with the team's thoughts on the song and events as it plays out. This is not going to be the only song-fic like this I'll do, most likely. Depends if you guys tell me you like it and if you can understand the method I had to use because of "Copyright Laws".

**Warning:** Rated T because of Suicidal. I won't tell you if someone dies or anything, but there are at least thoughts of suicide. Other than that, there's nothing. No cussing or anything.

I have a lot of personal views in here, not all of them views I even necessarily agree with, but oh well. PLEASE DON'T BE OFENDED BY ANYTHING! I know it's a touchy subject, and some of the things I say are debatable, but please, don't dis me for it! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO FLAMES! I just won't be able to take it for a story like this one, okay?

Just enjoy the story if you can, and if not don't read. Please review when you're done!

***.*.*.*.Mount Justice.*.*.*.***

The team sat in random locations around the mountain, their eyes staring blankly at the walls and floor, or in some cases an open book in which no words were being registered. Kaldur was one with a book that could have had blank pages for all he saw, the other being Artemis, who hadn't turned the page in ages. Both humanoids sat within the lounge in the large mountain of Happy Harbor. Kaldur rested in a recliner while Artemis had her whole self on the couch, her legs drawn up beneath her.

Superboy and Wallace West also resided here for the time being, Superboy at the opposite end of the couch from Artemis while Kid Flash leaned against a bare wall, trying desperately to keep his gaze from falling on the curled up blond on the couch. None of these heroes spoke words nor murmured, all eyes blank and unmoving save for Wally's eyes that darted between looking upon the floor, grey walls, and blond archer. All were deep in thought and had much to contemplate.

Only a few yards away was the seemingly young Martian girl and the even younger still, Robin. Robin sat at the counter with his chin rested on his crossed arms, simply waiting for something to happen. Ever since the Failsafe mission that took place within the teens' minds, the mountain had been both crowded and still. Crowded because every one of these six teens yearned to be near to the others who had experienced the same traumatic events, more or less. Yet the cave was still because, though all together, none wanted to speak or whisper of what occurred, and less so to remember it.

Robin, whom I mentioned earlier, was waiting. Not for a dramatic event, or simply a distraction from the boredom or suffering, but for a teammate to speak up. None were speaking to him, all holding back and fearing to tell him how they felt. Unlike the others, he was accustomed to these particular types of events happening. The events that kill everyone you could possibly care for and leave you with absolutely nothing in return. Events of brutal deaths, and decisions that are forced upon you, actions that you make for the good of all others, but not for yourself or particularly the ones you love. As Dick Grayson, he was an expert at overcoming the grief that came from losing everything, and the fact that the terrible event had only been a simulation had made it much easier to go on. As Robin, he often faced orders that, within his painfully real world, meant loosing lives to spare others. The team, however, didn't see this. None of them wanted to speak to the youngest member in fear of triggering some sort of grief. In Robin's mind, they weren't speaking to him because they thought he was the most damaged and unable to cope, but the opposite was true. Robin could also see the glances everyone would share at times, they were holding something back. They had a secret that they shared, and they were keeping it from him as well. If he wanted to learn the truth, he would have to hang around M'gann because so far as he could tell, she knew the secret but was uncertain of whether it should be kept. She was his best chance at helping the team and learning of what information they withheld.

And so, Robin was not waiting for someone to cure his grief because that he could at least manage. Instead, he was waiting for one who could cure his team. Black Canary had tried only the day before, and had failed. And so, Robin was waiting again.

The other member in the kitchen was not waiting. She was the Martian girl known as M'gann. She, instead, was struggling. Through all that had happened, she was the most to blame. She had caused the mental exorcise to go awry, and in her mind she had ruined the whole team, and thus her life on Earth.

The girl was currently setting down a hot tray of cookies using her telekinesis. It was her third batch that morning, and would no doubt go uneaten yet again. Robin would take a cookie if she asked him to, if only to spare her feelings like he had done twice before that morning. She no longer wished to ask so much of him though. She could tell by the last two times she offered and he took that he didn't actually want them, and that putting on such a wide, fake smile for her as he took one off the tray caused him some pain inside. She no longer wished to offer a cookie because she no longer wished to see his false smile, and she would hate to cause him more pain than she already had. She has already caused so much pain to the team. No, it was not her fault. At least not to anyone but herself.

M'gann blinked down at the full tray of cookies and noticed that her eyes had watered. If she had really destroyed all that was left for her on this Earth, then what could she do? She would rather die than leave this planet she had come to love so much! But staying, knowing that every time her friends would see her it would cause them mental pain at the memories of the events she blames herself for... These thoughts simply made it impossible to stay! The young Martian quickly let out a sob as a realization hit her. If she could not stay, and would rather die than leave, than die she must! If not for herself, than to right the wrong she has done to her team... And to leave with them, and not be the only one left behind in suffering.

Robin, who had still been waiting, lifted his head from the counter as he heard a sob from the pale green Ms. Martian. He looked at her, her back turned to him and his eyes full of concern.

"Ms. M?" he asked softly. He knew that she heard because another sob escaped her chest. Robin stood, worry filling him, and came forth to stand by the girl's side. He gently touched her arm and was surprised as she dashed away from him, suddenly in a full crying fit. She ran towards the lounge, all the occupants there staring in surprise as a crying M'gann came running with Robin hot on her heels.

"What did you do?!" Superboy directed at Robin angrily as he embraced his green girlfriend. Superboy glanced down woefully at the girl now sobbing into his chest, then glared at Robin once more. Now the other three members had joined, standing closely around the Superboy and his crying love, all wondering what was happening and what Robin could possibly have done to make the girl wallow so.

"I-I didn't..." Robin began, but was cut off by M'gann's gasping voice.

"It's not his fault!" she said hastily. "I-I just... I don't think I can do this anymore!" she sobbed. The occupants of the room instantly understood what she 'couldn't do anymore'.

"M'gann," Robin whispered in dismay, so quietly that had not all been holding their breaths at that moment his comment would have gone unrecognized. Robin took it upon himself to speak again as no one else in the room seemed to be willing to so much as move. He spoke a bit louder this time, remorse seeping into his voice. "How could you think something like that? W-would you actually just give up?! Take your own LIFE?!" Robin questioned, anger quickly rising the volume of his voice. Robin looked around at the others in the room, all of which were staring at the floor. "Guys, come on, tell her what she's thinking is wrong!" Robin said, expecting at least Kid Flash and Kaldur to instantly reprimand the girl in the kindest way possible. When none answered, he took an involuntary step back. "KF, what...?" Robin asked, hoping that his best friend would come to his senses and tell the others that such thoughts couldn't be permitted. Kid Flask looked sadly up at his best friend and younger brother by spirit.

"Rob," KF said. "We... We've all been thinking about it," Kid Flash admitted with a sad downward glance. "M'gann was the only one who hadn't yet agreed. This just means that now she understands. None of us told you because... Well, because I know you can still survive this, and we didn't want to hurt you…" Robin looked at him in horror.

"That I can still survive this? Wally, we can all survive this! Suicide, it's ridiculous! It just isn't the way! And you're going to leave me?! How do you think that will affect me?! All of you just disappearing?! How, in any way this plays out, do you not hurt me?! And your mentors, and everyone else you know!"

Wally stared sadly at him again with glimmering green eyes. "I know you'll manage Robin. You've seen yourself through worse." Robin began to shake his head and back up.

"No, Wally, I can't do that again! You can't do this! Aqualad please!" Robin said, looking to the leader to see if he could help him. To see if he too wished for death. The Atlantian bowed his head low in shame. He simply couldn't bear to see what had become of his team, and the memories of the even hurt so badly. On top of that, returning to Atlantis now as such a failure, would crush him. He too would rather die than leave the surface world of Earth in which he knew he could not stay.

Robin turned his gaze to Artemis, who also looked away. This was her one big chance to be a hero. Now it was death or being returned to villainy by her father. Besides, though she wouldn't admit it to the others, she wanted to go where Wally went… and the rest of her team of course! She could think of nothing better since the event than dying with him… them.

Superboy responded to Robin's gaze by hugging M'gann tighter. This team is all he has known besides Cadmus, and this Martian girl he would love and follow anywhere, even to the afterlife. The team as a whole had already agreed to die together, all except for M'gann and Robin. They had been mostly waiting for M'gann, knowing that the likelihood of Robin dying willingly with them was slim at most. He was so opposed to the idea it made him look physically paler and made him sick. Over the years Robin had found no other way to keep himself from committing suicide than to convince himself that it was the worst thing he could possibly do. He had to push himself so far into the conviction that suicide was unthinkable that every time he thought of it he nearly fainted. And now he discovers that his whole team is thinking of it, and now that M'gann was in with the plan, they needn't wait a second longer. Robin couldn't help but think that he didn't have the right to judge them for seeking death. He had done the same thing once upon a time, and if Batman hadn't of been there he surely would have gone through with it. Still, the thought of them leaving willingly send shivers down his spine and made pain shoot through his heart.

Kaldur came forward and set a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder. "You may come with us, my friend, or if you find yourself well enough to carry on, than do. Either way, this is goodbye. We are leaving today, and sooner rather than later. Please Robin, make your choice." No one wanted Robin to join them, so a small sigh of relief escaped them as Robin turned away from them and left, speedily walking out of the room and his footsteps echoing down the hallway as he full-out ran away from what was about to take place.

Kaldur turned back to the others. M'gann, now that she was on board, needed only to send a hard enough thought of death to each member, and death is what they would instantly find. It would be painless, mostly thoughtless, and there would be no bloodshed. It would simply be a quick death, their bodies collapsing to the floor. M'gann slowly raised her hand to her temple and glanced one last time at her team members around her. With the exception of Robin, at least they would die together.

They all closed their eyes, and just before the final thought was thought, a desperate voice called out, "Wait!"

M'gann lowered her hand and the team all turned and stared as Robin suddenly came running through the door, an acoustic guitar in hand. He panted very slightly from running faster than they are sure he has ever done before, crossing the whole mountain to go to his room, grab the guitar, and race back to them. None-the-less, within only a few deep breaths his breathing evened out.

"At least let me give you something before you go. For me to really say goodbye." The rest of the team all stared at him, waiting. He took one last deep breath and began to strum strings on his guitar.

The song being played was instantly recognizable. It was a very popular song at the moment, and all occupants in the room at least knew the words. It was fitting, in a way, as a goodbye. If this was what Robin wished for, then so be it.

Robin continued to pluck at strings for a few moments. And then he sang the fitting words to the simple song that would provide his last goodbye as he lost all important in his life for a third time... And he sang...

**(A/N: Okay people, this gets a little complicated. Because of "Copyright Laws" I can't put lyrics in here. Instead I have to ask you guys to go to this link; (Just copy and paste it in the URL bar in a new tab)…**

watch?v=GV2yMnzWkkc

**And whenever you see numbers written in this story, they're the seconds in the video that have the appropriate part that's being sung by the character(s). For example, what's happening right now; Robin is singing this part of the video…**

**(0:00 – 0:44)**

**Alright, watch that and get back on here… and know that it'll be like this for the other parts too…)**

**-o-o-Back to Story-o-o-**

Here there was a pause long enough for the team to contemplate. Robin was a cleaver one; that was for sure. He pulled at the heart strings, and bestowed guilt where he could. Now, the other team members were feeling that guilt lace their stomachs. And they called themselves heroes? They couldn't even save themselves. Did the no killing rule not apply here? And Robin… he was asking them to be willing to go through anything with him, like they'd always done. He'd always seen them as family. As he sang that last line, he was reaching out. He was asking them if they would see him the same way, as family.

In the next portion of the song there would be two times where Robin could not manage to sing all that is required, and at least one other person singing would be needed, preferably a group for the best quality. The teens all knew the song well enough. There were two options. Either someone would sing with him, or Robin's final farewell shall be incomplete. For the one who does sing, those words will be seen as a promise. A promise to do as he has done, to carry on for those they cared about. As heroes they'd always lived for other people. Where was that courage now?

Robin knew that if no one sang with him here, it was likely that none of them would sing with him at any point during the song, and they'd all still leave. Knowing this full well and still taking the chance, since it was the only one he had, Robin continued to sing for them. The short seconds of thought passed and Robin's voice filled the air once more…

**(0:45 – 0:50)**

Kaldur sang for the young bird. At this, the edge of Robin's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly in relief. Kaldur came to stand by Robin's side, and Wally soon sped over and did the same, glad that he could be by his best friend's side again and that the guilt could reside. Kaldur knew within an instant that what he had been doing was wrong, and as soon as Robin sung to them, he knew that he had to be the leader. That was why he stepped forward first. Kaldur was as relived as Robin when Wally let go of the guilt and recognized the mistake they were about to make, choosing to live and stand by his friend. They were heroes, and through pain and suffering they needed to stick together and live, to fight for Justice and to defend those who couldn't protect their own lives. Happy with the so-far results, Robin sang more…

**(0:50 – 0:58)**

Kaldur and Wally sang together, both promising Robin to not leave his side as he had never abandoned them.

**(0:59 – 1:06)**

Here there was another pause. Robin could only hope that maybe, just maybe by the end of this his whole team would be singing with him. And then maybe they all could be saved. For now, he would have to struggle to convince his last three friends. They wouldn't be as easy to convert, but he would at least try. And so, in his angelic voice, Robin sang…

**(1:08 – 1:33)**

Another pause, and now Artemis came to stand by Robin and the other two boys. She would sing with Robin, and her promise would be made so that she may also stand by her friends; her family. _"And therefore Wally,"_ she admitted to herself with a small blush. She smiled at the three boys; Robin beamed brightly at her, relief rolling off of him in waves as he slowly gained insurance that his friends would not leave him alone, and that he would not have to say farewell as his whole life and love was stolen from him for what seemed to be a third time. And so, his voice as wonderful as the loving wind, he continued to sing for his last two friends, beckoning them to join him…

**(1:34 – 1:54)**

Here the music slowed a bit, but continued straight on. If this didn't convince them, nothing would. Robin needed them, and he would certainly have them see that. This song was indeed perfect for the task. And so he pleaded with them through song, his gentle voice portraying the loss there would be, and the happiness they could bring by staying…

**(1:54 – 2:02)**

He sang to Kaldur, Conner, and Wally. Wally's face flushed, his features becoming slightly red by the end of the verse.

**(2:02 – 2:06)**

He said to the girls on the team. He outstretched a hand to M'gann, calling her to take it and join him.

**(A/N: I'm allowed less than ten words so...)**

_"You're the pulse that I've always needed,"_ Robin sang, telling them that he needs his team, as vital to him as taking in breaths or the pulsing beat of his heart. With this said, M'gann took Robin's outstretched hand and came to stand by him, dragging Conner along with her. The six teens all stood together now, ready to enjoy the rest of the song, their lives renewed and love burning as strongly as flames and as brightly as the northern lights. As a team, and a family, they could stand now. And now they could live once more, to be the heroes they were meant to be…

Robin began again, and soon all six teens sang…

**(2:11 – 3:28)**

Robin plucked the last notes on his guitar and let the last words sung by him alone echo and die away in the caverns of the mountain. A few tears swelled in his eyes and threatened to overflow. He had his team, his friends, his _family_. And, as they promised him, they were going to stay. All of them.

A single tear broke way and rolled down Robin's left cheek. The faces of his team instantly softened with love and some amounts of admiration. Robin set his guitar down, propped against a wall, and with no warning clung to Kaldur. The Atlantian was surprised, at first, but did not push him away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the small boy and stroked his midnight hair. Soon everyone joined in, attempting to form a large group hug around their youngest.

"We are not going anywhere," Kaldur said. Robin nodded against his chest.

"You promise?" Robin asked, needing to hear the exact words that he craved so much for.

Simultaneously, and with soft, kind voices, they all whispered "Promise." Robin smiled. No one was ever going to take them away. And most importantly he had succeeded in protecting them from themselves.

And for the rest of the team, they learnt just what it's like to be on the receiving end of their songbird's love. Because no matter how much he may deny it later, Robin loved them.

**A/N:** Well, it's three in the freaking morning and I'm content with this story with its sappy ending and all. It's fine. And yes, I think I know I might have rambled a bit, but I don't think it was _that_ bad. If it was, I'm sorry, thanks for reading anyways, and please don't tell me exactly how bad it was because I'll probably cry.

That song was "Gone Gone Gone" by Philip Philips (I know, cool name right?!). Most of you probably know this song, and if not you should look it up. And yeah, I don't own the song or Young Justice and its characters and bla bla bla… And yeah, sorry if the whole **(seconds of the song)** thing confused you, but it's the only real choice I seem to have. DX I really need you guys' feedback on that because I need to know if you managed to make sense of it. If you couldn't make it fit then I won't be able to make another song-fic. :(

Seriously, please review and I'll consider maybe even doing some more song-fics if this worked well enough (though no, I'm anything but happy with Copyright laws right now. I know their essential, but ugh…) Also, I'd appreciate song suggestions from you guys. You know, songs that you'd want to see turned into little song-fics about Robin and the team and Batman and the league, all that yes. And no, not all of these little song-fics will be centered on Robin, nor do all of them have to be sad (though I do write Robin best and prefer to write him more than any others). So, please review and maybe even suggest a song or two or hundred, alright? Much appreciated! And sorry for the long author notes, it's just what happens when I write a story like this one.

Oh, and one last thing…

**If anyone was offended by this story, please try not to be!** **I didn't mean for this story to be offensive in any way and I know it's a touchy subject!** **I debated even putting it up here!** **Please, no hatin' and no flames! I really hope at least somebody out there liked it!**


	2. PLAYBOY STYLE PART 1!

**A/N:** My thoughts when I decided to write this story: _"A crack-up story in which Wally tries to be as playboy awesome as Dick Grayson, but fails epically? __**WHY THE HECK NOT?!**__ May as well add some song-fiction to it!"_ And so this story was born! Now, please, ever do enjoy yourselves! Do tell me what you think!

(And no, I am not generally seen as a funny person. Like, AT ALL! But, what the heck, I'll give it a shot!)

* * *

><p>Chapter Title: PLAYBOY STYLE PART 1!<p>

* * *

><p>The music played blaringly loud throughout the halls of the school. Busy high-school teens all stopped to look. The women swooned, the men looked on jealously, and the teachers could do nothing but look on in shock as the scene unraveled before them.<p>

Walking straight down the hall to the beat, slight swagger to his step, was none other than Dick Grayson, a red-headed young teen at his side with a boom-box on his left shoulder.

As they passed each one gave a wink to the beautiful spoiled girls at the school, all of them blushing, but the ones Richard stopped by to lightly kiss their hands promptly collapsed into envious boyfriends' arms. Dick winked at the men, making their faces go red with anger, some green with envy.

The fiery haired teen with the blasting boom box stopped by girls in sync with the music. Each one giggled, but ultimately turned away. The carrot-top teen shrugged it off, still walking down the hall with the beat, as much swag as he could muster in his swag-a-licious body flowing out into his dance, hoping desperately to end up dancing with a girl.

As the two came up to mid-hallway, just about everyone in the school gathered around, they stopped in their advancement down the hall. For a moment, they stood still. And the music began its lyrics…

"Open Gangnam Style"

And all hell broke loose.

Richard pulled in three girls instantly to dance with him, snatching the high-school beauties from their 'other halves' and pulling them into the beat. The teachers cried franticly as every teen began to dance. Some of the teachers, the student favorites, the ones who were actually pretty cool and easy going, began to dance as well with a shrug rolling off their shoulders. A gym teacher and three math teachers, a geography teacher and chemistry teacher all joining in the beat of the song. If for a few short minutes Richard Grayson was going to be sharing his 'Gangnam Style' rich-boy act, they sure as hell weren't going to miss out on it!

Wally, the fiery-haired teen previously mentioned, set his boom-box down and danced along. With some assistance from his best friend with the sapphire eyes, he managed to find a girl on each side as well.

The music continued for a solid minute before the Administrators of the school, also known as the kill-joys, broke through the crowd and to the two boys who started it all. The music was promptly turned off by a tall blonde Assistant Principle. Dick Grayson sighed, knowing that the fun had to be over. With a shrug, he kissed a beautiful girl on the cheek and bolted as fast as he could. He would have gotten away too, if it weren't for the wall of pissed boyfriends that blocked his way. A solid punch to the face latter and Dick was being pulled on the arm by the Principal himself and towards the office. Dick groaned as he looked over just in time to see Wally, the idiot that he was, hitting on the previously mentioned blonde Assistant Principal as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him along as well.

Dick could just make out the blonde asking "Do you even come to this school?" directed at Wally. Dick groaned again. "You two boys are in so much trouble."

The door to the Principal's office shut and the students throughout the rest of the school continued on to their classes.

Amidst the crowd of dispersing students stood one blonde teen who had yet to move. She hadn't moved to the beat, just stared at Dick and Wally as they had danced moments ago. And this blonde known as Artemis thought to herself _"He is so dead for this." _Her face cold as she stared towards the office in which her idiot boyfriend Wally had been dragged into along with the troll, Dick Grayson, whom she hardly thought she knew.

***0* Meanwhile At Wayne Manor *0***

Bruce Wayne picked his vibrating phone off of the cabinet table by his bed. He'd just been enjoying his hour of sleep for the week and was ten minutes rested when his phone went off, beckoning him from his much needed rejuvenation.

"Hello?" He asked groggily. There was silence in the master bedroom for a few moments. "HE DID WHAT?!" With a frustrated growl Bruce hung up the phone and sprang out of bed. He and Richard were going to have a serious talk about this.

**#### That Night At Mount Justice ####**

The zeta-beams announced the arrival of the resident speedster on the team. He strode in happily. "Hey guys! What's-?" His sentence was cut off by an effective punch from his girlfriend.

"Babe! What was that for?!" He asked in surprise.

"That was for dancing with other women!" She shouted back. Wally visibly paled as Artemis stormed off.

"Babe, wait! Seriously babe, I can explain! Nothing happened I swear! What did Robin tell you?! He's lying!" Wally scrambled after his girl franticly while the rest of the team, excluding the missing/most-likely-grounded Robin, watched on with confused expressions.

**^!^ That Night At Wayne Manor ^!^**

"Richard," Bruce said in a dark, even tone, sitting in his comfortable chair within the confinements of his study. Dick visibly squirmed while he sat on the other side of the desk. "I-" Before Bruce could finish Dick cut him off, rambling at high speeds.

"Yes Bruce, I know you're disappointed and I'm sorry! School is just so boring and Wally wanted to test who had more playboy swag and I knew I could totally beat him and it sounded so fun and I just-" Richard stopped as Bruce sent him a slightly worried glance, telling him to breathe for a moment. Dick took a large, shaky breath.

Bruce waited until Dick was breathing correctly before speaking. "Dick… I am so proud of you." Richard looked up in shock, staring wide-eyed at his mentor.

"P-proud?" He stuttered out. Bruce nodded.

"Look Dick, I know school is extremely boring for you, and I understand that you're a teenage boy. You need to have a little fun once in a while. You know I do," Bruce stopped to think about his last over-night party and how drunk he'd gotten. Dick laughed, seemingly knowing exactly what Bruce was thinking about. "The point is Dick, for a few days now I've been worried that I turned you into the perfect little robot kid. You never do anything wrong, you have perfect grades in all of your classes, and I was worried that if you didn't act up soon you'd go completely insane." Bruce smiled at his son. "Besides, how can I be mad at someone as awesome as you?" Bruce asked. Dick smiled widely.

"That is true. I'm too lovable and awesome to stay mad at. Even I can't stay mad at myself!" The two laughed.

"Do you want to go get some ice-cream?" Bruce asked. With a vigorous nod from Dick the two were out the door.

**$.$ The Next Day At Gotham Academy $.$**

Dick bounced up the steps to the school, stopping at the top as he was greeted with another wall of boyfriends still holding grudges from the day before. Dick already had a black eye from the one who punched him yesterday, so Dick had come prepared for today.

He strode up to the wall of human flesh ready to end him, but walked straight through without any of them moving to stop him. The reason why they didn't pound him? Dick had pulled out a large bundle of cash and proceeded to throw it in the air and have it scatter on the front steps to the school. The angry boyfriends completely forgot about the little troll, at least for the moment, as they struggled to catch the money in the wind. At least half of them ended up falling down the steps. No one was hurt. At least, not too badly. Most of them had the squishy bodies of the boys in front of them to fall on.

Dick couldn't help but laugh at the sight before rushing off to his first class. Oh the wonderful things you can do with some swag, dashingly good looks, and a lot of money…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So… I hope that didn't completely suck and that it actually turned out to be kind-of funny. I know I suck at humor, so sorry about that, but I tried, okay?! If you think I should never, EVER try humor again, make sure to tell me, m'kay? It is my first attempt at humor, so cut me a little slack. Much appreciated!

All of you lovely people, please, do REVIEW for this story! I would love to hear some feedback and more ideas! Also, this will be a two-shot (unless I get some "never do humor again!" reviews…)! There will be a PLAYBOY STYLE PART 2 (maybe)! With a new featured song!

So, look for it, make sure to read that too, and please REVIEW this one for me! I will love you forever! Especially if you have some magic way to make me a fun and humorous person. :|


End file.
